fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Pokémon series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. April 26, 1999 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Pokémon series: *2 playable characters *1 stage (Saffron City) *1 item (Poké Ball) **13 Pokémon *2 music tracks Playable characters Pikachu Pikachu is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from the original anime and his move sets from Pokémon: Red and Blue. He appears from an open Poké Ball. Special moves: *'Netural: Thunder Jolt': Pikachu releases electricity from his cheeks. This move wasn't in the RPG games, but was in the trading card games. *'Up: Quick Attack': Pikachu dashes as he moves in straight path and can even move at two angles too. Quick Attack is a Normal type move Pikachu can learn. *'Down: Thunder': Pikachu summons a thunderbolt above him and it falls straight to where he summoned it. Thunder is an Electric type move Pikachu can learn. Palette swap: *'No hat: ''1P: Pikachu's classic colors. *'''Red hat: ''2P and Red Team: Color based on Pikachu's shiny form, despite not yet appearing in Gen I games. Can also be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. *'Blue hat: ''3P and Blue Team' Can be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. *'Green hat: ''4P and Green Team' Can be based on alternate colors in ''Pokémon Stadium. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is one of the four unlockable characters in the game, and is unlocked after clearing 1P mode for the first time. The design is taken from the anime and the move sets are from Pokémon: Red and Blue. Like Pikachu, she appears from a Poké Ball. Special moves: *'Neutral: Pound': Jigglypuff moves forward and punches at a short distance. Pound is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn. *'Up: Sing': Jigglypuff sings as sound waves surround it. If an opponent is near it, he/she will fall asleep. Sing is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn and is most notable in the anime. *'Down: Rest': Jigglypuff falls asleep for a little bit while any opponent near it can get damage. Rest is a Psychic type move Jigglypuff can learn. Palette swap: *'No bow: ''1P: Jigglypuff's classic colors. *'''Red bow: ''2P and Red Team'' *'Blue bow: ''3P and Blue Team: Nicknamed Jigglypuffs in Pokémon Stadium''can appear violet. *'Green bow: ''4P and Green Team: Nicknamed Jigglypuffs in ''Pokémon Stadium can appear cream-colored. Saffron City Pikachu and Jigglypuff's home stage, it takes place on three buildings, including the building in the middle being a Pokémon center. Skyscrapers including a giant model of a Pokéball representing Sabrina's gym are shown on the background. Sometimes a Pidgey, Fearow, Butterfree, or Moltres can be seen flying in the background. If a player stands near the open door on the roof they summon one of these Pokémon: *Chansey: tosses an egg containing an item (unless items are turned off). *Charmander: has a chance of exhaling fire. *Electrode: explodes quickly after appearing. *Porygon: lunges out very quickly dealing players near it with damage. *Venusaur: deals damage if touched and will sometimes used Razor Leaf. Poké Ball A recurring item from the Pokémon series. When picked up, it can be thrown to summon a Pokémon helper. This game has thirteen Pokémon. Pokémon Beedrill Beedrill summons a swarm of other Beedrills to attack the opponents. Blastoise Blastoise uses Hydro Pump as it shoots opponents with high pressure water. Chansey Chansey gives up three eggs after which can either contain items or can exploded after being thrown. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower attack as he rotates his head to the left and right. Clefairy Clefairy uses Metronome which randomizes its special attack to any other Pokémon besides the playable characters. Goldeen Goldeen uses Splash attack while helplessly flop around the stage. Hitmonlee Hitmonlee remains motionless for a full second which it then uses Hi Jump Kick to attack at random opponents. Koffing Koffing releases Poison Gas from its pores. Meowth Meowth uses Pay Day as it scatters coins around itself. Mew Mew stays still on the screen for a few seconds and then flies away. Its chance of being summoned is 1/151. Onix Onix jumps to the top of the screen and uses Rock Tomb to release boulders from its body as they fall down towards the stage. Snorlax Snorlax jumps to the top of the screen and then inflates itself when using Body Slam as it falls down. Starmie Starmie flies around the screen aiming for a character to shoot at. Starmie then uses Swift and doesn't move after it starts firing. Music Tracks *'12': An orchestration of the traditional Pokémon title theme, heard on Saffron City. *'22': The victory fanfare of Pikachu and Jigglypuff is an orchestration borrowing elements from track 12. Super Smash Brothers - Saffron City|Track 12 Super Smash Bros. OST - Pikachu & Jigglypuff Victory Theme|Track 22 Other references The Star KO that happens when characters are hit above the upper blast line may be a reference to the anime when Team Rocket does the “We’re blasting off again!” line before vanishing into a star. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Pokémon series: *4 playable characters *2 standard stages (Not counting the Event 26 stage built around Entei’s model) *1 item **29 Pokémon (plus an unavailable one) *59 trophies *4 music tracks Playable characters Melee fetures one starting character and three unlockable characters from the Pokémon series, including the two characters previously featured in the Nintendo 64 game. Pikachu Pikachu returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same of the previous game, but the red hat resembles Red's while the green hat resembles a cowboy's. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, one of the most notable having a non infinite Thunder Attack and Quick Attack dealing damage. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: *'Skull Bash'. Pikachu attacks by charging himself until he boosts sideways. This move is taken from a Normal Type attack in the Pokémon games, which goes into later installments even though Pikachu can't learn the move after Generation I. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. Its look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. It keeps its blue palette swap, but the others are a flower (Red), a headband (Green), and Peach's crown (Yellow). Jigglypuff retains its original moveset, with some minor changes, such as putting opponents to sleep longer at higher percentages instead of lower. With the addition of the new Side Special attack feature in the game, Jigglypuff’s Pound attack is now her Side Special and she gains a new Neutral Special move, Rollout. It is a Rock-type move Jigglypuff can learn. In this game, she charges up her roll speed, but doesn’t stop until she fully slows down or hits an opponent. Pichu The pre-evolved form of Pikachu is an unlockable character in Melee. He is unlocked by either beating Event 37: Legendary Pokémon, or play 200 Vs. Mode matches. Like its evolutionary counterpart, its appearance doesn’t seem to resemble any of the previous games. Pichu has two taunts in this game. Both times it chants “Pichu!” while performing. When facing left, he jumps up and down four times. When facing right, it lies on the ground and cuddles around. He's a clone of Pikachu sharing most of his moves, but he's weaker. His Up-special is renamed to Agility, which is ironic as it cannot learn the move until after it evolves into Pikachu. Agility cannot deal damage to its opponents, but it will damage Pichu. Speaking of, every Special attack can actually cause recoil damage. This recoil damage is even copied when Kirby uses Thunder Jolt in the Pichu hat. Palette swap: *'Yellow' (default) *'Red' *'Blue': Gives Pichu goggles similar to the "Swimmer" opponents of the Pokémon series. *'Green': Gives Pichu a backpack that resembles Ness's. Pokémon Trainers throughout the Pokémon series also wear backpacks. Mewtwo The 150th Pokémon in the Pokédex is a new unlockable character. It can be unlocked by filling a 20 hour time slot (example: two players only need 10 hours and four players only need 5 hours) or playing 700 matches in Vs. Mode. Its appearance doesn’t seem to be based on any game. His floating capabilities makes him good at recovery, plus he has good combos and powerful throws. He taunts by spinning around and crossing his arms while laughing sinisterly. Special moves: *'Neutral - Shadowball': Mewtwo charges up a ball of shadow energy in between his hands and can fire it when he wants. As Mewtwo charges up the ball, an opponent can also be damaged by it when in direct contact. Shadow Ball is a Ghost-type move Mewtwo can learn, but it’s ironic at the time since he’s a Pyschic-type, in which he’s weak to those types of attacks. *'Side - Confusion': Mewtwo grabs an opponent with telekinesis and spins them around. This move can reflects projectiles, but won't damage the projectile’s original owner. Confusion is a Psychic type move Mewtwo can learn, but it behaves differently in the games. *'Up - Teleport': Mewtwo teleports to a different location on screen and remains invulnerable during this moment. Teleport is a move Mewtwo can learn, but it could only learn this from TM in a Gen I game. *'Down - Disable': Mewtwo releases a short-range beam from its eyes that stuns the opponent he’s facing towards. If he uses Disable on an already dazed opponent, then the character will be launched. Disable is a Normal type move Mewtwo can learn, but the move actually disables the opponent from using its last move for four turns. This Disable acts more like Confusion in the games. Palette swap: *'Purple' (default) *'Red': Resembles one of Mewtwo's possible alternate color shades in the Pokémon Stadium games. *'Blue': Resembles Mewtwo's in-game sprite colors for Pokémon Red & Blue. Also used as an Easter egg in Pokémon Stadium. *'Green': Based on Mewtwo’s shiny colors. Stages The stage from the previous game doesn't return, but there are two new stages, a starting one and an unlockable one. Pokémon Stadium This stage may be original to Super Smash Bros., but there are elements of it relating to Pokémon. For example, Pokémon Stadium has arenas where the Poké Ball logo appears at the center of the basic stage. Also, the Pokémon anime features leagues where the stage transform into different fields. The different fields may be different environments of where the Pokémon Trainer can run of to. The basic stage consists of one main stage with two floating platforms. There is also a large screen that can display a variation of different things such as character stats or a simple wide shot of a fighter. There are four different variations of stages the stadium can transform into which transforms back to the basic stage afterwards. The Grass variaton gives a forest or park look into it with a river and trees. The Water variation has a pond or lake with a rock on the right side, and a windmill on the left. The Fire variation seems to take place in a burnt up forest with a large tree and a shack. The Rock variation takes place in a mine with an entrance to a cave in the background and metal platforms and a large rock to stand on. Poké Floats The stages origin is based off of giant Pokémon models from the Pokémon Stadium game of various shapes and sizes going in different directions. This stage is unlocked after playing 200 Vs. mode matches. The order of Pokémon appears in a loop as followed: #Squirtle #Onix #Psyduck #Chikorita #Weezing #Slowpoke #3 Porygons #Wooper #Sudowoodo #Snorlax #Venusaur #Seel #Wobbufet #”T” Unown #Goldeen #Lickitung #”B” Unown #”H” Unown #Chansey #”S” Unown* #”M” Unown* #”N” Unown* #”O” Unown* #Geodude Note: These four Unowns go on several loops until Squirtle arrives back. Poké Ball Pokémon The Poké Ball appears again in Melee. There are 29 Pokémon in total (Ditto is excluded). Seven of them were in the original Super Smash Bros.''and have an updated look (Blastoise, Chansey, Charizard, Clefairy, Goldeen, Mew, and Snorlax). To reflect more Pokémon added, Mew has a rarer summon of 1/251 after all fighters are unlocked. Articuno Articuno uses Blizzard to unleash a blast of ice from its body. Anyone caught by it becomes frozen and gets sent upwards. Bellossom Bellossom dances with Sleep Powder and any opponent near it falls asleep. Celebi An unlockable Pokémon that comes after all characters and stages appear, all Events are completed, and then some. It has the same rarity as a Mew and doesn’t attack, but it also drops a trophy before leaving. Chikorita Chikorita uses Razor Leaf to send a barrage of leaves at a straight line.from where its facing. Clefairy Instead of copying from other Poké Ball Pokémon, Clefairy chooses from either four moves. *Gust: Clefairy surrounds itself in a whirlwind where opponents will be trapped with heavy damage. *Fire Spin: Clefairy burns the area of the ground near it. *Waterfall: Clefairy attacks at a high-vertical range, result *Self-Destruct: Clefairy creates a blast that surroundings itself, damaging anyone near it. Cyndaquil Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower from its back to send fire towards a small distance. It can be knocked out. Electrode Electrode takes a while to use Explosion to blast anyone in its blast radius (even the summoner). When Electrode starts to static, anyone can pick it up. Entei Entei uses Fire Spin to create a large column of fire around its body. Ho-Oh Ho-Oh flies upwards, which can damage opponents. Seven seconds later, Ho-Oh from the background uses Sacred Fire to release an inescapable column of fire. Lugia Lugia flies upwards, which can damage opponents. A few seconds later, Lugia from the background uses Aeroblast to release strong gusts of wind across the screen. Marill Marill runs across a certain direction and uses Double Slap on any opponent it comes across. It usually falls off platforms, turn around when hitting walls, or gets knocked out by an opponent. Moltres Moltres uses Sky Attack by remaining in the air and flies away a few seconds afterwards. Porygon2 Porygon2 uses Tackle to dash across a short distance horizontally, then disappears. Raikou Raikou uses Thunder to surround itself in an electric field. Scizor Scizor uses Metal Claw as it rushes through the stage, then jumps up and falls off the stage. Staryu Acts every similar to its evolved counterpart in the original ''Super Smash Bros. Suicune Togepi Unown Venusaur Weezing Wobbufet Zapdos Trophies There are 59 unlockable Pokémon trophies in the game. 12 character trophies (3 for each of the 4 characters), 30 Poké Ball trophies, 3 stage elements trophies, and 14 trophies about Pokémon elements not in the game. For a list of all Pokémon trophies in the game see here. Music tracks *'Pokémon Stadium': An orchestration of the main title screen music in most Pokémon RPGs, complete with a chorus. Curiously, it sounds uncannily similar to this song's version in the Pokémon Anime. It is heard in Kanto: Pokemon Stadium. *'Poke Floats': A synthesized medley of three battle-related tunes heard in the first generation of Pokémon RPGs, beginning with the standard Trainer Battle theme, then the Gym Leader Battle theme, and finally the wild Pokémon encounter theme. This is heard on Kanto Skies: Poke Floats and is often heard accompanying Mewtwo in Single-player mode. *'Battle Theme': A synthesized medley of three battle-related tunes heard in the second generation of Pokémon RPGs, beginning with the wild Pokémon encounter theme, then the Gym Leader Battle theme, and finally the Champion Battle theme. This is heard as a secondary track on Kanto: Pokemon Stadium and is often heard accompanying Pichu in Single-player mode. *'Pokémon Victory': The victory fanfare of Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Mewtwo is an orchestration borrowing elements from track 15, "Pokemon Stadium". Other references Ditto was meant to appear as a Poké Ball Pokémon, but it can only be accessed through Action Replay. He doesn’t do his planned function until Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Pokémon series: *4 playable characters (6 if you count each Pokémon separately) *1 boss character (Rayquaza) *3 stages *1 item **31 Pokémon *76 trophies *38 stickers *14 Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Pokémon series: *6 playable characters (5 base characters, 1 DLC) *5 Smash Run enemies (3DS-exclusive mode) *4 stages across both versions: **3DS: 2 stages **Wii U: 2 stages *2 items **42 Pokémon *125 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 85 trophies **Wii U: 96 trophies *25 Music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links